heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Exposing Evil Plans and Evidence/Gallery
Images Angelica reveals the proof.jpg|Angelica Pickles exposing Coco LaBouche's scheme to Mr. Yamaguchi of marrying Chaz Finster just to become president of the Reptar company. Lucretia exposes Patty's true nature.png|Lucretia exposes Patty Pupe's true nature, that she's mean to others and her own puppets. Simba forcing Scar to admit he murdered Mufasa.jpg|Simba forcing Scar to admit he murdered his father. Aladdin exposing Jafar's evil intentions to the Sultan.jpg|Aladdin exposing Jafar's evil intentions to the Sultan. Bloo revealing that DEO deodorant is fake.jpg|Bloo exposing Kip Snip's true greedy nature by revealing that Deo Brand Deodorant is a fake, causing Kip to be arrested for his crimes. Jason Shepherd outsmarting Marty Wolf.png|Jason Shepherd tricking Marty Wolf into exposing himself for stealing his paper and turning it into a movie, thinking that no one heard it, but finds out that that everyone, including CEO Mr. Duncan has heard the entire confession on the camera. Wolf is therefore fired, sending his career right down the drain. Cyrus_Revealed_Bling_Secret.jpg|Cyrus Debarge revealing the Lord of Da Bling's secret to everyone in the audience of the rap battle. Merida uncovering Mor'du's dark intentions.png|Merida uncovering Mor'du's dark intentions. Rick interrogates Beni Gabor.jpg|Rick O'Connell interrogating Beni Gabor about why does he work for Imhotep the mummy monster. Zootopia Boom.png|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde exposing Bellwether's evil plan to the police. Yoda instructs Obi-Wan to kill Anakin.jpg|Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda uncovering the scandals of the jedi temple. owen grady.jpg|Owen Grady realizes that Indominus rex has Velociraptor DNA too. Asterix_exposed_Phonus'_true_nature.jpg|Asterix exposing Phonus Balonus' true nature to Julius Caesar that he is trying to steal Getafix's Magic Potion to use it against him and replaced him as Emperor. Robocop_reveals_Dick's_plan.jpg|Robocop exposing Dick Jones' plans to The Old Man, that he was the one who murdered Bob Morton and ordering Detroit SWAT leader Lt. Hedgecock to destroy him. Ted convincing father.PNG|Ted Johnson exposing Abdullah's plans to his parents, that he was the poacher who killed Duma's mother. Henry confronting Leland.PNG|Henry Casey uncovering Reverend Leland Drury's greedy intentions to drive the Haida off their land to mine for gold. Mike Wazowski exposing Waternoose.jpg|Mike Wazowski exposing Mr. Waternoose's evil intentions to abduct children for his own gain, making the CDA turn on Waternoose and arrest him. File:Krusty_Gets_Busted_-_Bart_Simpson_exposing_Sideshow_Bob_as_the_perpetrator_.jpeg|Bart Simpson exposing Sideshow Bob as the man who robbed the Kwik-E-Mart and framed Krusty the Clown for the crime. Woody exposing Lotso's dark nature.jpg|Woody exposing Lotso's dark nature and cruel intuitions to Big Baby and all of Sunnyside. The Dictabird revealing Cliff Vandercave's scheme.jpg|Dictabird revealing Cliff Vandercave's scheme to embezzle Slate & Co. and frame Fred Flintstone for it, thus clearing Fred's name. Mater exposing Sir Miles Axlerod's evil plan to the royal court.jpg|Mater exposing Sir Miles Axlerod as the mastermind behind the evil Lemons. Miguel and the Rivera family exposing Ernesto's true colors.png|Ernesto ranting out against Miguel and the Rivera family, thus exposing his true colors to the audience which resulted to the audience to turn against him. Basil exposing Ratigan's plan to the whole royal council.jpg|Basil exposing Ratigan's plan to the whole royal council. Wreck-It Ralph interrogating Sour Bill.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph interrogating Sour Bill to reveal information on Vanellope's programming and King Candy's evil plans. Hiro Hamada and the gang discovering that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei.jpg|Hiro Hamada and the gang discovering that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Alistair Krei for the loss of his daughter. James Henry Trotter revealing his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior.jpg|James Henry Trotter revealing his aunts' cruel and abusive behavior towards him to the New York citizens. Darla Dimple accidentally exposes her true colors to the whole audience.jpg|Darla Dimple, enraged by Danny's outstanding performance, accidentally exposes her true colors to the whole audience, sending her career (both figuratively and literally) down the trap door. Slade revealed.jpg|The Teen Titans revealed That Jade Wilson has the Slade disguise. File:ChannelChasersPt3-043.jpg|A disguised Tootie exposes Vicky as the worst babysitter to Mr. and Mrs Turner. File:Ragear and Shia.png|Shia confessing that Ragear killed Magra to take over the leadership of the wolf pack. Videos Ben 10 Shock Rock Battles Vilgax Cartoon Network|Gwen Tennyson exposes Vilgax of using the Weatherheads to frame Shock Rock, which helps her cousin Ben regain his confidence in himself. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Culprit Reveal Explanation Part 1|The Scooby Gang unmasking the conspirators behind the Frankencreep mystery as several of their old enemies (Part 1). Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Culprit Reveal Explanation Part 2|The Scooby Gang unmasking the conspirators behind the Frankencreep mystery as several of their old enemies (Part 2). Ben 10 The Charm Offensive Cartoon Network|Gwen Tennyson exposes Michael Morningstar's true colors to Charmcaster. Angelica Pickles Says a Bad Word on Live Television Rugrats NickSplat|Angelica Pickles expose Miss Carol's bad act on TV of the real fun phrase by saying a bad word to the audience. File:Bart reveals sideshow bob|Bart Simpson exposing Sideshow Bob as the man who framed Krusty the Clown for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart, leading to Bob's arrest. File:Peter Parker gets Eddie Brock Fired- SpiderMan 3 (2007)|Peter Parker confronting Eddie Brock for faking photography taken of Spider-Man, then exposing his fraud to the whole news paper council, resulting in Brock getting fired for his forgery. File:Monsters Inc Waternoose gets arrested|Mr. Waternoose gets arrested for kidnapping children. Category:Galleries